Mini Yugi 2:The Sequel
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: Hey everyone This is Mini Yugi:The sequel. Enjoy! Well enjoy Baby Yugi! If you haven't read the first story i suggest you do before you read this one.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! As promised here is Mini Yugi 2: the sequel.

Oh yeah for all of you that haven't read Mini Yugi, than you won't understand this, so head over to that story first ;) (Go to my profile and get the story!)

Story

"Yugi don't do that", lectured Yami for the billionith time.

Yugi was hanging on some of the lower pipes in Seto's basement, which he learned how to climb from unnamed friends.

"Why", chuckled Yugi.

"Because", sighed Yami.

"Why because?"

"Because because!"

"Why because because?"

"Yugi?"

"Why?'

"Stop that!"

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying!"

"Why?"

"Because it just is!"

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Why don't you know?"

"Because I don't!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"YUGI!"

"WHY?"

"Oh son of", muttered Yami under his breath quickly remembering not to finish the last part of that phrase in front of a four-year-old. Inhaling deeply Yami came eye to eye with his hikari.

"Yugi", said Yami calmly, "Do you want to go outside?"

"He's not allowed", commented Tea in the hallway, "He's grounded."

"You grounded Yugi", inquired WildWing loudly, "What in the world-"

"Yami", said Tea strictly, "Yugi needs to be taught correctly, he is four years old and will become a tyrant if no one teaches him properly."

"And you decided to take it upon yourself that you should play that role?"

"Well no one else is doing it."

Yami rolled his eyes and found himself as frustrated with the girl as he was with Yugi and his unceasingly "why", responses.

"Well I don't care what you did to him", Yami said, "But Yugi is coming with me outside so we can do something other than "Why"."

"Hey that was actually quite entertaining", said Seto and Joey as the walked into the room.

"I'm glad you all find it so amusing", spat Yami, "But Yugi and I are going out. Come on Yugi."

Yami placed his arms out for Yugi to come down. Yugi made a funny face towards his older annoyed guardian but decided it was best to come down. So Yami got Yugi to go outside.

Once outside Yami could hear bickering between the Tea and the others and on what her punishment for Yami should be.

"You know Yugi", said Yami not quite sure where they were going, "You have caused a lot of trouble for me."

"I have", asked the little toddler.

"Yes you have", replied Yami happily, "You and your little schemes."

Yami tickled his aibou madly. Once Yugi threatened to scream for Tea, Yami stopped. Even though there was no chance that the girl could never hear him Yami didn't want to risk it.

"Put me downs", said Yugi, "I see something!"

"Oh fine", sighed Yami.

Yugi ran off behind some bush. After a few seconds there was a loud shriek from Yugi.

"YAMI!"

Yami immediately ran behind the bush to find Marik holding Yugi.

"Shut up you little brat", cried Bakura. After seeing Yami,Bakura quickly teleported with Yugi with the help of millenium ring.(A/N Can the items teleport you?well if they can't please don't flame)

"NO", cried Yugi.

Yami immediately called his friends on his cell.Yugi and him were at the park

"SETO", he screamed into the phone.

"Ah Yami not so loud. Is there a problem thats made you scream in my ear."

"YES!"

"Yami easy! Geez what happened, what's going on?"

"Get everyone to meet me here, I'm in the alley way by the park, and I'll explain on the way once you're inside the car, hurry!"

Seto nodded and hung up.

Minutes later after explaining the hurried message from Seto the friends piled into the car awaiting Yami's explanation.

"It's Bakura", panted Yami, "And he has Yugi!"

Everyone gave each other glances of sorrow and worry, but most of all retaliation.

"We need to get him back", cried Yami, "Plus the puzzle can track the ring! Come on guys, hurry!"

"Yami", said Seto sternly, "Listen to me, you calm down, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? Well maybe instead I'll just go have some cocktail and throw a party!"

"Okay, geez, touchy!"

"SETO!"

"All right, all right. Okay."

The team piled of the car to find a very angry, frustrated, and ready to kill Yami.

"There!", shouted Yami pointing at a warehouse that was falling apart.

"Sure why not", said Seto.

Yami threw him a look to kill.

"Shutting up now", replied Seto.

The all entered the warehouse where it "magically" had a giant dueling stage.

"Wow", was all they could say.

Yami however did not fancy the whole random stage thing and quickly went about looking for Yugi. Seto pulled his friend back and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Yami Motto", he said firmly, "We will get Yugi back, but we have to have a pl..."

Before he could finish his sentence, they heard an evil laugh.

Yami got loose of Seto's grip and went on the dueling stage.Of course Bakura wanted the puzzle and challenged him to a duel.Seto said he would take care of Bakura while he went to find Yugi.

Tea and Yami sprung up the stairs trying to find someplace that would satisfy a child so there would be no screaming. After checking the whole upstairs he heard laughing and giggling behind a door they had missed. They entered and found Yugi laughing hysterically on the floor entertaining himself with a comic strip from the newspaper.

"He can't read though", whispered Tea.

"Yeah I know", replied Yami, "But he told me when he was little everyone would read the comics and start laughing, so he just laughed along with them, and every time he's sees comics he thinks he supposed to laugh, so he does."

"Hey Yami", cried Yugi rushing up to the pharaoh.

"Yugi", cried Yami picking up the toddler hugging him tightly, "Ah man I missed you so much!"

"I was only gones for bouts a minutes!"

"Is that it?"

"He was sckwaring (scaring) Yami. You gonna go beats him up now?"

Tea folded her arms demanding an explanation.

"Well whenever anyone is beating up Yugi or giving him a hard time, I always get the kid."

"Oh how sweet", said Tea sarcastically.

"Well are ya", asked Yugi, "Are ya Yami, are ya?"

"Erm..no", replied Yami, "Seto's taking care of that. Now you go with Tea okay? She is going to get you out of here and than I'll meet up with you later, okay?"

"Otay Yami."

Yami handed Yugi to Tea. He than sprinted off into the hallway, ready to kick some ass.

He surprisingly found Seto winning against the opposing person. He quickly watched Seto finish his last move. The friends wrapped up Bakura within minutes and celebrated.

"Hang on guys", said Yami said reaching for his phone that was ringing, "Hello?"

"Hello Yami,its me Grandpa"

Yami stalled for a bit,not sure what to say.

"Well Im coming home today from my trip so I look forward to seeing you and Yugi when i get to the shop,well i have to hang up now. Good Bye"

"Oh..No..." Yami said in a sqeeky worried voice.

Joey looked at him confused. "Yami,you OK?"

"Well um apperently grandpa is coming home today,."

"So?" Joey said still confused.

Tristan slapped him in the head while Yami gave him an ''are you kidding me''look"SO..SO! What do you mean!? How am i gonna tell him that his grandson turned into a friggin 4-year old!?"

"Ummmm...I don't know?"Joey finally said.

Everyone sighed and went to the car.They were going to meet grandpa at the shop.Yami thought the might as well get over and done with.Little did he or the other know there was a going to be some trouble afoot when they got there.

Here's a question hint to what this story will be about: How does Yami bring back a baby Yugi who is truly a baby to his grandfather?

Ok this chapter sucked didn't it? Yea i knew it. Well review.if you want. Sorry if it was dull (**tears)**


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Reunion? don't think so

Author's Note:I have Done it! I came up with another chapter! Hurray.! Please R&R!!

Now the story!

Wait one more thing…

Disclaimer- Yugioh doesn't belong to me.

Kay now the story!

The friends had returned home, and the wonders that awaited them. First they had switched vehicles because the other one broke down.oh joy. When the got to the shop they all waited nervously for grandpa to arrive.

Than 30 minutes later Grandpa came in the door. He Yelled "Im HOME!" For such a little person he had quite a large mouth.

"Hello Yami", cried Grandpa running over to Yami hugging him.

Yami returned the hug.

Then Grandpa's eyes of joy quickly skipped to eyes of panic.

"Something wrong?", asked Yami.

"Where's my grandson?"

"What", asked Yami.

"Yugi! Where is he?"

"Oh look at the time!Tristan said with fake surprise. "We better get going.See ya." everyone left the shop which only left Yami and Grandpa. Yami began to talk again.

"Well now before I tell you…"

"WHAT HAPPENED?! Is he dead?!"

"Grandpa calm down. It's nothing like that, but yes something did happen."

"You left him somewhere and forgot!?"

"No."

"He got a disease?"

"No, but he-"

"He has an illness?"

"Grandpa please."

"He does?!"

"No he doesn't. But um well Yugi kind of got lose and um well he kind of um."

Yami looked away and behind his back where Yugi stood. Yami smiled, reached down picked up Yugi and held him out towards his grandpa.

Grandpa dropped his mouth in pure shock, then let out a scream.

"Grandpa please", cried Yami, "He's okay, it's only temp-"

"What did you do to him?! I trusted you!"

"But it wasn't my fau-"

"Yami", said Yugi, "Why is the man scweaming (screaming)?"

"Man", gasped Grandpa, " Yugi don't you know who I am?"

Yugi shook his head no.

Grandpa fainted.

Yami ran over to him immediately.

"Grandpa!", said Yami, "Wake Up!"

Grandpa woke up.

"It's not permanent or anything, only one more week left!" Yami said.

"Yami son", said Grandpa calmly, " Why he doesn't recognize his own grandfather?"

"Because when it happened the only thing that he remembers is his current life, therefore only his friends."

"Oh okay", replied grandpa.

"Look I'm really sorry but-"

"Yami calm down, Im just a little shocked." Grandpa looked at Yugi again and fainted. Again.

"Great..." Yami muttered.

Yami took grandpa to the living room and put him on the couch.

Once entering the room Yami sprawled out onto the other couch his legs dangling off the side as Yugi explored the place.

"Yami", said Yugi, "What's wrong?"

"Everything", muttered the pharaoh, "You just had to eat that food right, you just couldn't wait. Than you had to eat it again, right Yugi? Well thank you."

Yugi was taken aback and looked at his guardian with sorrow. Yami had never used such harsh tones toward him. He studied Yami who was now apparently not in a good mood. Luckily for both of them Joey secretly hid in the bathroom.

"Yami", said Joey, "I'm going to take Yugi for a walk or something, get him some candy or something, you take a nap okay?"

Yami nodded.

"Come on Yugi", said Joey extending his hand.

Yugi ran up and took the friend's hand but not before staring at Yami in disbelief.

"Okay Joey", said Yugi, "Les go."

Author's Note :Why is Yami snapping at Yugi? What does Grandpa have to say when she awakes? Find out soon. Next chapter up soon, promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note~ Okay i know its been a year but you know I had troubles wrtting.!:( Oh by the way Good news: I fixed Chapter 5 in Mini Yugi! Now you will know the McDonald's Scene:):) But you have to read it and review while ur at it please! Well Enjoy

Disclaimer:I dont own YuGiOh

When came to he immediately asked for Yami and Yugi. Tea was there and told him that Joey had Yugi and that Yami was sleeping. He sat down and put his hands on his knees and head on his palms.

"What's the matter", asked Tea.

"My own grandson doesn't know who I am", replied Grandpa.

"It'll be okay."

"But I'm his Grandfather! Do you have any idea what it feels like to give up work, social acquaintances, and basically a life for your grandchild? Well you don't. And do you have any idea what it feels like to give up everything to raise this child who loves you, and whom you love and than one day have this child come back to you and not know who you are. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

" you know I can't answer that."

"No really? Yugi is my grandson!"

"As is Yami, well sort of."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Yami is kinda of your grandson as well and not all of your attention should be focused onto Yugi."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing. I'm only saying that this wasn't Yami's fault and as much you are proclaiming it to be."

"I am not!"

", I know what happened.I was there. It had nothing to do with a battle, or an evil mission against Marik or what not. It had to do with Yugi being careless, misbehaved, and unable to control himself and that is why your grandson is the way your grandson is."

Grandpa looked away.

"You know it's so much easier to blame a nineteen year old (A/N something i forgot to mention Yami is nineteen and so it Seto)than a four year old. It's very difficult for me to be mad at a four-year-old."

"So you took it out on Yami?"

nodded.

"It's twelve at night, Yami is outside in the rain because he's afraid to come inside, Yugi won't sleep and is with Joey. I'm going to go fix some of this, you rest. I'll be right back."

Mr. Moto nodded.

~Meanwhile~

"Yugi", said Joey, "For the last time, there is nothing wrong with Yami."

"Uh-uh! You're wrong Joey! You're wevy (very) wevy (very) wrong! I want Yami!"

"Oh what's the use, okay fine let's go."

The two marched out into the rain over to a bench where Yami had been sitting for the last half hour staring out into space.

Joey picked Yugi up as he nudged his friend.

"Sorry Yami", said Joey, "Somebody couldn't resist."

"Ah that's okay", replied Yami, "Come here Yugi."

Surprisingly when Yami extended his arms Yugi shrunk back into Joey.

"Are you mad at me", asked Yugi.

"No of course not", said Yami , "Why would you think that?"

"Cause you were mean to me."

"When?"

"Inside."

"Oh that? I'm sorry Yugi, come here and I'll explain."

Yami extended his arms once more. This time Yugi filled them.

"I'll let you two be", said Joey as he departed.

"You see", said Yami waving his friend off, "I was just a little upset. I got mad at you and I shouldn't have. I wasn't really mad though Yugi, just needed to blow off some steam. I'm sorry I chose you. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"

"Yup."

Yugi nestled into Yami's sweatshirt blocking him from the rain.

"What's da (the) matta (matter) Yami?"

"Nothing."

"Than why are you out in the rain getting rainy and rained on?"

Yami smiled.

"I guess I am a little upset."

Yugi perked up and rested his arms on Yami's shoulder.

"Talks to me."

Yami smiled. Out of nowhere a hand was placed on his shoulder. Yami looked up to see Tea.

"Can I sit here?"

"Tea. Yes of course!"

Tea took a seat.

"You know this isn't in your grandpa's wildest dreams. He imagined him returning and having you 2 to welcome him."

"Yeah me too."

Yami looked found a comfortable spot on Yami as Tea picked the right words to say.

Authors Note: LoL sorry i had to stop here. But i have to go to GYmnastics in 15 minutes and i have to get my stuff together. So I will update but only if i get 3 or more reviews Thank you and remember to Read Mini Yugi (Chapter 5 --the chapter that was under construction but now s not) :):) BYEE


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thanks for the Reviews:) Anyway here's chapter 4 Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

"You know Yami", said Tea, "You're not used to getting yelled at by Yugi's Grandfather."

"What?"

"You were always the best grandson anyone could ever want. He never once since he met you, raised his voice to you. You were perfect. Yugi on the other hand was the trouble maker."

Yugi picked his head up, "Who me?"

"Yes you", said Tea poking him in the stomach causing him into a fit of giggles.

Tea picked up the child from Yami.

"This one over here", she said pointing at Yugi, "From what i can tell was always getting in trouble. that One day he came home from work and that you brought home another A (A/N Yami goes to right he learns too .*Smiles*), and Yugi pulled another prank. He didn't even have the strength to congradulate you because he was too busy yelling at this one!"

Yugi looked up, "I didn't dos (do) anythings!"

"I beg to differ", said Tea ruffling his hair. "Everyday since you've been around you've been a grandpa's boy-"

"I was not!"

"Yami you can't deny that. You are always a grandpa's boy, and regardless of how much taller you get than your grandpa you will still be a grandpa's boy. You were and are always there for him, making him proud. That's why this came as such a shock to you."

Yami thought about that for a minute. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Well and I are so proud of you Yami.!"

"Don't ever listen Tea", said from behind.

Yami scooted over and let his grandfather sit.

"Of course I am proud of you Yami for all of those things that Tea just mentioned, but as your Gradfather. I am proud of other things."

"Like", asked both Yami, and Tea

"Like the fact that you came back to be with Yugi. Like the fact that you watched Yugi for me when I wasn't able to. Like the fact that you took care of my grandson when I wasn't able to. And most of all, like the fact that when Yugi became completely dependent on you, you Yami, took complete responsibility for this mischievous, zealous, child. Those reasons have made me so proud I cannot even begin to explain them."

"Really?", asked Yami.

"Yes of course."

The two of them hugged. Yugi jumped out of Tea's hold and ran over to the two of them and joined in the hug.

"You forgets me", cried Yugi.

They all laughed.

"You see", said , "As your friend helped me find out, it's much easier to blame an adult than a toddler."

"Yeah I know", said Tea, "Trust me I know."

"Now let's say we go back inside, I got cookies in the oven."

"Ooh my favorite!"

"Yami," said , "I didn't even tell you what type of cookies I made."

"I know but it doesn't matter, all of your cooking is my favorite."

"Aw thank you!"

Tea looked at Yami, "Grandpa's boy", he said.

Next: Think its over? Not quite. Yugi still didn't get his ice cream! And there is another restaurant scene! Don't they ever learn? Guess not. I'll try to have it up soon!


	5. Chapter 5 Hide And Seek

**Authors Note:** *faints from over excitement of FINALLY updating this* I think you guys will like this chapter. ENJOY!

**Chapter 5: Hide and Seek**

Yami walked into his room,with his laptop in his hands. He placed the laptop on his desk and took a seat, only to find less leg room than he had expected. Upon investigating the space underneath his desk he found a young, spiky-haired boy inhabiting the area.

"Yugi, what are you doing in my room, under my desk?" inquired the pharaoh, raising an eyebrow and , never breaking eye contact.

"Yaaammiii! Shuuuuush!" Yugi whined, putting a finger to his lips. He had been sitting under Yami's desk for a while now, with his knees tucked up to his chest and his hands locked around his knees. "I'm hiding from Joey!"

Yami smiled and released a small sigh. "And why, pray tell, are you hiding from Joey? he asked.

"It's a game, duh! Didn't you ever play any games when you were a kid?" Yugi looked up at the older man, his eyes big and round and focused on Yami's eyes.

"No." Yami replied, unable to ignore the four year old's wondrous violet eyes, so intently trained on him. "I never had the pleasure." He stated, as if it were an every day fact or statistic.

"Well, Joey agreed to play hide 'n' seek with me today, an' he said I could hide first so I though an' thought an' thought of the last place where he'll find me an' I remembered your room because I'm not really s'posed ta be in here without your okay so here I am, please don't kick me out or I'll lose the game an' I don't wanna lose to Joey 'cause he said if I win he would give me a special treat so please please please don't kick me out!" Yugi gushed out all at once, not even pausing to take a breath.

Yami had to take a moment to decipher the kid's long-winded account as to why he was under his desk, in his room. He smiled and sighed again.

Someone tapped rhythmically on his door. He quickly straightened up and slid into his desk, avoiding Yugi, who had both hands clasped tightly around his mouth, not even breathing. Yami had recognized it as Joey's knock and invited him in.

The young blonde opened the door, and asked, "Have you seen Yugi? I've looked all up and down this game shop without any sign of him…" he scanned the room in case Yugi was hiding behind Yami's curtain or something.

"No. Haven't seen him." Yami replied, short and to the point. The boy still underneath his desk smiled a wide, toothy smile up at him, happy that Yami hadn't given away his hiding spot.

"Okay," Joey smiled apologetically for disturbing Yami's work. "If you see him, let me know, alright?" He requested. Yami nodded, and turning back to his laptop, and he closed the door quietly behind him.

After a few moments of silence, Yami scooted his chair back to let Yugi out. The young boy jumped up to throw his arms around the older man's waist, catching him by surprise. "Thank you, Yami! You're the best! You didn't tell on me when you could've! Thank you!" he shouted in delight.

Yami smiled and returned the hug feeling comfort in the warm weight of the boy pressing against him. "You better get out and find a new hiding place before he comes back." Yami said.

Yugi gasped and his eyes widened. "You're right! I hafta hurry before Joey walks down this way again!" he exclaimed, then scurried out of the room, nearly tripping over his own feet as he raced down the hallways of the game shop.

The pharaoh shook his head, getting up only to shut the door, and returned to the laptop. In fact, he did remember _playing_ such a _game_ when he was about Yugi's age, except with more…_painful _results if they were caught. Yami's eyes flickered upon recalling his days in Ancient Egypt.

That night, after eating pizza for the millionth time in a row, Joey served chocolate ice cream for dessert, as Yugi's reward for hiding so well. Yami raised an eyebrow at the bowl placed in front of him.

"Something the matter, Yami?" Joey asked, taking his seat at the table.

"I don't like chocolate… And all this junk food isn't good for a growing boy." He commented, eyeing the boy across from him, ravenously devouring the ice cream Joey had got especially for him. Yugi just smiled at Yami, a huge, chocolaty grin that practically stretched from ear to ear. Oh well. It was his _reward, _after all…

**A/N: ** YAY! Yugi finally got his ice cream :') I dont really think this chapter was all the good, but hey i tried! R&R! ***gives virtual ice cream to everyone***


End file.
